choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Park
Wendy Park, a character in the High School Story: Class Act series, is Your Character and your twin sibling's biological aunt. Although you exchange emails with her in previous chapters, she is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 13. Appearance Wendy's appearance is dependent on which of four character models is chosen for Your Character. If Your Character's model has blue eyes and fair skin, Wendy has blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair; if your character model has brown eyes and fair skin, Wendy has brown eyes, fair skin, and dark brown hair; if you character model has brown eyes and dark skin, Wendy has brown eyes, dark skin, and black hair. She wears a purple dress with circle-diamond-grid pattern and thin brown belt. Personality Wendy is an artist and an animal lover. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O, Brave New World (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Who Are You? (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Race Against Time (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Alan Wendy says that Alan was the greatest sibling and they were best friends. For her sixteenth birthday, Alan took her to a soccer game and they waited hours so she could shake Bergkamp's hand and get his autograph. Faith Wendy only knew Faith after Alan had met her. Your Character (Class Act) When your parents show you and your twin a letter from Wendy, it sparks your imagination and desire to meet your aunt and get to know her. While your twin is more hesitant and afraid, you're hopeful especially since your school is competing in the Spotlite Theatre Festival in London. When she emails you back, you make arrangements to meet her. She thinks you remind her a lot of her brother, Alan, with your creativity and warm heart. Twin Sibling Wendy is surprised your twin is into sports, as she thought your twin was an aspiring actor/actress like you. They bond over soccer, although your twin says he/she prefers American football. When your twin asks why Wendy did not raise you two herself, she explains that she was a senior in high school when it happened. She didn't believe she was an adult nor qualified to raise two babies into well-adjusted people. Faith's parents were taking care of her ailing grandfather and Wendy did not feel comfortable nor wanted to ask her and Alan's parents to step in. Wendy and Alan's father was not a good man, and Wendy and Alan would not wish their childhood on Alan's babies. Gallery Hssca twins bio aunt 1.jpg|Face 1 (Full View) Hssca twins bio aunt 2.jpg|Face 2 (Full View) HSSCA twins bio aunt 3.png|Face 3 (Full View) HSSCA3 Aunt Wendy F4 Full View.PNG|Face 4 (Full View) Hssca wendy 2 hexagon.jpg|Face 2 Trivia * Wendy's character model for face 1 resembles Barb Powell from The Freshman series; face 3 resembles Kim Washington from Perfect Match, Book 2. * She shares the same surname as Ben Park from LoveHacks, as well as Your Character (Perfect Match) and Nadia Park from Perfect Match. * Given that Your Character is approximately 14 to 15 years old and Wendy just turned 17 years old when Alan and Faith passed away, Wendy is approximately 30 to 32 years old. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters